Philosphy of Pain
by Rae-Plus-You-Equals-Love
Summary: This story is AU, it is about snow when she was younger and then later becomes SQ, I have geek81 helping me and giving me a few ideas. I know it's OOC please don't forget to review
1. Chapter 1

**Hellllllo! So Susanne (a friend of mine) and I have both came up with this idea its AU and I hope you guys like it… I do not own OUAT or the characters I just own the plot. This is based around 1977-whenever snow is about 16 and Cora is 25**

"Mary, Sweetheart you're new teacher is here" Eva called out

"Coming" Mary Margaret replied and she made her way to the den.

"Mary this is Cora, she was replacing Stacy while she was on holidays and now that Stacy is back she has offered to be your new teacher" Eva smiled

"Yay" M&M said sarcastically

"Mary Margaret, don't be rude, Cora is giving up her time to come teach you so behave" Eva growled at her daughter

"Whatever" Mary Margaret grumbled

"As you know I am Mary Margaret, it's nice to meet you" M&M said introducing herself to Cora

"Yes it's a pleasure" Cora said sarcastically. Mary Margaret was about to make a snark comment but before she could reply Eva butted in

"Mary, be a dear and show Cora our dining room, and you both can work there" Eva said glaring at her daughter, M&M couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"This way" Mary Margaret mumbled and walked towards the dining area,

"It's not as nice as mine but it will do" Cora muttered

"Shall we start" Cora said looking at M&M

"Yeah sure, whatever, let me just go grab my things" Mary Margaret grumbled and sulked off to grab her things, when she got back to the dining room Cora was sitting there with a not so pleased smile on her face.

"You took your time" Cora huffed

"Oh sorry your majesty I did know I had a time limit" Mary Margaret replied. Before Cora could reply Eva came into the room.

"Oh you haven't start yet" Eva said looking confused

"I had to grab my things" Mary mumbled and took her set

"Well I baked some cookies for you to nibble on while you work" Eva said and basically threw the plate on the table the cookies almost falling off it.

"Thank-you" Cora replied, Mary Margaret didn't reply she just opened her book.

"So what's first" Mary Margaret asked, ignoring her mother

"How about we start with maths" Cora said

"Okay" Mary Margaret replied. Next was history, then after history came biology, after biology came lunch. Eva made the girls some sandwiches for the two girls

"Thank-you again Eva" Cora replied after lunch,

"It's okay Cora, Mary Margaret is there anything you would like to say?" Eva asked her daughter sternly

"No not really" Came the reply

"Mary!" Eva yelled at her daughter

"You will treat me with respect I am your mother" Eva growled

"You are not my mother, you are just a women who takes care of me" Mary Margaret said shrugging her shoulders.

"Shall we continue on with the lesson?" Mary Margaret asked Cora

"Yeah sure" Cora replied a little bit surprised that Mary Margaret was a brat. They came to a close for the day,

"Sorry about her, she can be a bit of a brat at times" Eva growled when she was showing Cora out,

"It's okay. I've seen worse" Cora shrugged

"Mary Margaret, come out and say good bye to Cora" Eva yelled

"Bye!" M&M yelled from the kitchen. Eva was about to yell at her daughter but Cora stopped her

"Hey don't worry about it" Cora whispered and then left

"What on earth was that!" Eva screamed at her daughter once she entered the kitchen

"I have no idea what you are talking about, mother" Mary Margaret smirked. Eva smacked her across the face

"That is for being a brat!" Eva sneered, Mary put her hand on her now redden cheek,

"And you call yourself a mother?" Mary Margaret growled

"Yes I am your mother I gave birth to you did I not, you shall treat me like a mother not some _evil queen!" _Eva snapped

"Oh but mother dear you are." Mary Margaret snarled. Eva gave M&M another slap across the face

"Go to your room, you can go with-out dinner tonight, little brats like you don't deserve dinner." Eva snarled, Mary Margaret stormed to her bedroom and slammed the door. It wasn't long until there was a knock on her (Mary Margaret's) door, no reply

"Mary, it's your father open the door" Leopold said knocking again and trying to open the obliviously locked door. He walked back down stairs to ask grab the key it wasn't until he got back upstairs and unlocked it that he realised she snuck out.

"You're mother is going to kill you when she finds out" Leopold muttered into the empty room.

"Where is she?" a voice asked coming up the stairs

"Well dear it seems that our daughter has snuck out." Leopold told his wife

"That little brat!" Eva screamed to no one in particular. Eva stormed out of house with Leopold right behind her.

"Call Cora and ask if she has seen her." Eva growled to her husband

"Yes, darling." Leopold said and rang Cora right away

"Hello Cora, its me Leopold, it seems that M&M has ran away and me and my wife was just wondering if you have seen her?"

"Oh you haven't, okay."

"Thank you, that would be great, just let us know if you find her" Leopold said and then hung up

"Cora said she will help us find her" Leopold said and handed the phone back to his wife

"She is going to be in so much trouble when I find her!" Eva growled.

POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP

„Mary!" Cora called out as she ran out the front door.

"Why are you in my yard?" Cora asked again more sternly this time Mary Margaret didn't reply.

"Mary Margaret, you're parents are looking for you." Cora said sternly.

"Well, good for them." Mary Margaret sniffled

"Why are you out here and why are you crying?" Cora asked stiffly

"My mother hit me twice!" M&M growled and whipped away her tears furiously.

"Well, maybe you deserved it." Cora growled getting rather impatient with the girl.

"If you are going to stand there and lecture me you are more the welcome to leave" Mary barked out.

"Yeah, I can see why she hit you. And don't forget dear you are in my yard." Cora growled and the two of them walked to Cora´s house where she called Mary Margret´s parents.

"Mary Margaret Jane Blanchard, you are in so much trouble young lady!" Eva yelled as she stormed over to Mary Margaret and pulled her up by the hair.

"You are coming home now young lady and boy are you in serious trouble!" Eva said screaming at her

"And if I don't?" Mary Margaret challenged

"I will drag you there myself!" Eva growled

"Oh really?" Mary Margaret said looking eyes with her mother's Eva slapped M&M across the face hard two gasps could be heard one from Cora the other from Leopold.

"And you wonder why I left?" Mary Margaret growled

"You are the worst mother ever and I hate you!" Mary Margaret screamed into her mother's face and stormed towards the car, the ride back home was quiet Eva was fuming and as soon as they got home before Eva could say anything to her daughter she ran up to her room slammed and locked the door.

**A/N and here is chapter 1! Please review I want everyone's opinion on this and yes I am very aware that it is very OOC but that's how it is mean to be I hope you enjoyed it!. **


	2. Chapter 2

And here is chapter 2 :3 I do not own OUAT

"You are the worst mother ever and I hate you!" Mary Margaret screamed into her mother's face and stormed towards the car, the ride back home was quiet Eva was fuming and as soon as they got home before Eva could say anything to her daughter she ran up to her room slammed and locked the door.

Eva thought about going upstairs to give Mary Margaret a piece of her mind but Leopold stopped her.

"You hit our daughter!" He asked angrily

"Yes I hit her, she is such a spoilt little brat." Eva growled

"Reminds you of anyone?" he argued back

"What are you trying to say?" She growled

"That she reminds me of you when you where her age. don't you remember? And your mother never hit you, so what gives you right to hit her?!" Leopold said raising his voice

"Don't yell at me, I am the mayor!" Eva yelled

"And how do you think you go that job? I gave it to you! I own this bloody town and I can take it right away from you as well!" Leopold roared

"You wouldn't!" Eva challenged

"Oh don't tempt me dear, I will." Leopold growled before going upstairs to check on his daughter. He gave a small knock on the door

"Mary, dear it's me. Your father may I come in?" Leopold pleaded

"That witch isn't with you, is she?" Mary Margaret asked

"No it's just me." He replied, Mary got up and unlocked the door, Leopold walked into to her room and walked over to her bed.

"How long has she been treating you like this?" He whispered

"Ever since she become mayor." Mary Margaret cried. Leopold pulled Mary Margaret into his lap and held onto her as she cried.

"I had no idea." He whispered softly and stroked her hair.

"I am so sorry." He whispered with a strained voice, he didn't get a reply so he locked down and saw that she fell asleep in his arms, he moved her so she was under the covers and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night my princess sweet dreams." Leopold whispered and then left the room. The next morning Mary Margaret refused to come down stairs until Cora showed up which would be at 10:00 am. At 10:00 am there was a knock on Mary Margaret's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Mary called out.

"It's me Cora, I am here for your lesson. May I come in?" Cora asked.

"You´re going to have to aren't you? How else are you going to teach me?" Mary Margaret muttered.

"What was that dear?" Cora called out even though she heard what she said.

"Talking to myself." Mary Margaret replied and then opened the door for Cora.

"Welcome to my bedroom." Mary Margaret said sarcastically,

"Look, I am here to teach you because you can't go to normal school for a reason. So how about you start treating me with some respect?" Cora said crossly and sat down on the spare seat that was in Mary's bedroom.

"Shall we get started then? We are starting off with English today." Cora said pulling out her English book. Mary Margaret just rolled her eyes and sat down. They went on with the lesson. About 12:00 Leopold brought up lunch for the girls.

"Thanks, dad." Mary Margaret half smiling.

"Yeah thanks, Leopold." Cora smiled.

"All good girls, so how are the lessons coming along?" Leopold asked

"Horrible, it just so confusing and I don't understand any of it." Mary Margaret said clearly frustrated.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will get it that is why we have. Cora and I am are sure she will do a great job." Leopold smiled

"Has mum left yet?" Mary asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes, darling she left a while ago." Leopold reassured her.

"Okay." Mary Margaret whispered.

"Well, I best be off and let you get on with your lessons." Leopold smiled and kissed his daughter one the head and walked out.

"Is your mother always like that?" Cora asked once they were alone.

"Like what?" Mary asked.

"Strict, mean, horrible a bitch?" Cora said listing a few things off.

"Yeah, she was." M&M muttered.

"She never has really cared for me, not that I care, I have my father and he is all I need." M&M said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Cora whispered and squeezed Mary Margaret's hand.

"It's okay, some people have it worse than me so it's really no big deal." Mary Margaret shrugged. While they girls went on with the lesson they talked about everything and anything they found out they have quite a lot in common.

"Well, I better go. I shall see you tomorrow the same time." Cora smiled as Mary Margaret let her out.

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't miss it." Mary Margaret laughed and winked.

"Not like you can anyway." Cora joked and they both burst into laughter. Leopold was watching form the kitchen he was glad to see his daughter smiling and laughing.

"Cora, I see that you are just leaving. I hope she wasn't too much trouble today?" Eva said glaring at her daughter.

"No, she wasn't. It was really fun, she is slowly starting to understand. A few things but others are still a bit hard for her. But we will work through them wont we M&M?" Cora smiled at Mary Margaret.

"Yep!" Mary Margaret smiled and popped the 'p'.

"Good." was all Eva said before stepping into the house.

"Once your done there Mary go clean up. I'm sure dinner wouldn't be too far away." Eva said sternly.

"Yes, mother." Mary Margaret whispered.

"Speak louder! I can't hear or understand you when you whisper!" Eva snapped.

"Yes, mother." Mary Margaret repeat but louder.

"I'll see you tomorrow, good luck." Cora smiled and squeezed Mary's hand before she left. Mary Margaret went straight up to her room until it was time for dinner. She washed her hands and went downstairs.

"So, what did you learn today?" Eva asked.

"Umm, well we did a bit of everything today. But for English she is teaching me Shakespeare." Mary Margaret smiled.

"What play are you learning about first?" Leopold asked.

"Romeo and Juliet!" M&M said excitedly.

"That one is my favourite!" Leopold smiled and winked at his daughter.

"It is alright, I guess. But then again I love Macbeth." Eva said coming into the conversion.

"I wonder why?" Mary Margret muttered Leopold who heard her couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"What is so funny?" Eva asked crossly.

"Nothing dear, don't worry." Leopoldsaid containing his laughter. Once dinner was over Mary Margaret went for a quick bath and then to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

And here is chapter 3 and I do not own OUAT.

"Nothing dear, don't worry." Leopold said containing his laughter. Once dinner was over Mary Margaret went for a quick bath and then to bed.

Cora has been Mary Margaret's teacher for 7 months now and Mary Margaret and Cora have gotten closer and closer. One day Eva and Leopold left for 2 weeks to go in a holiday, leaving M&M at home alone. M&M was in a baggy shirt and underwear and dancing to ABBA, Cora knocked a few times but walked in she couldn't help but chuckle when she saw Mary Margaret dancing around in just a baggy shirt. When Mary noticed that Cora was there she grabbed her by the hands and danced her around the room.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Cora laughed

"My parents are gone for two weeks! I have the house to myself." Mary Margaret shouted.

"Haha nice, as much as I would love to dance with you we got to start your lessons." Cora smiled

"Sure" Mary Margaret said and turned off the music.

"Oh by the way, dad packed us a picnic lunch." Mary smiled

"Okay awesome." Cora smiled. The lesson went rather fast and before the girls new it they were in the park eating a picnic lunch.

"This is fun." Mary smiled

"It is, I don't have many friends people tend to be afraid off me." Cora frowned.

"Well, to be honest at first I didn't like you but now I think you are awesome and friendly." Mary Margaret smiled and poked Cora in the ribs.

"Aww, thank you sweet heart, that was delicious but I think we should head back and finish our lesson." Cora smiled

"Okay." Mary smiled and started packing up they went back to Mary Margaret's and go finish the lesson. Soon it was time for Cora to leave. Cora was just about to walk out the door.

"Cora wait!" Mary yelled

"I know it's been a few days but I can't help it." Mary Margaret whispered

"Help what?" Cora asked. Mary Margaret lend in and kissed Cora softly on the lips, Cora responds right away and then pulled back

"I can't." Cora said and ran off.

"Cora wait!" Mary Margaret yelled and tried running after her but Cora was to fast. Mary bursted into tears. Later that night after dinner she tried calling her but Cora didn't answer.

Cora didn't come the next day. Mary Margaret tried calling Cora to see were she was she was. Mary Margaret couldn't stop crying she didn't eat that day. Cora didn't come the next day either. Mary Margaret started to get worried that she ruined everything. The 3rd day came around and Cora couldn't take it any longer. She ran to Mary Margaret house and ran through the front door

"Mary?" Cora yelled she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Cora what are you doing?" Mary asked surprised. Cora walked up to Mary Margaret grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Mary Margaret was shocked at first but returned the kiss right away. When the girls parted so they could breath Mary Margaret was about to say something but Cora beat her to it "I cant stop feeling the the things iI feel for you. I can´t stand being around you, but its even worse when you are not there." And then pulled her into another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**And chapter 4! Is now here :) I hope youse are enjoying this story **

_"Cora what are you doing?" Mary asked surprised. Cora walked up to Mary Margaret grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Mary Margaret was shocked at first but returned the kiss right away. When the girls parted so they could breathe Mary Margaret was about to say something but Cora beat her to it "I can't stop feeling the things I feel for you, I can´t stand being around you, but it's even worse when you are not there." And then pulled her into another kiss._

Over the next few days Cora stayed over Mary Margaret's so she didn't have to come over every day and that they couldn't work whenever, they got closer and got to know each other more over the two weeks. Soon enough the two weeks were over and Mary Margaret's parents were on their way home.

"Mary, sweetheart we are home." Leopold called when they walked through the door

"In the dining room with Cora." Mary replied, Eva and Leopold made their way to the kitchen.

"Hello girls." Eva replied tiredly.

"Hey Eva." Cora smiled.

"Hey." Snow smiled tightly.

"Are you okay, Eva? You look tired." Cora smiled.

"Is that a nice way of telling me I look like shit?" Eva joked.

"You know me to well, Eva," Cora laughed.

"Yeah, I am fine just tired." Eva said a half-smile.

"I'm going to lie down for a little while." Eva told Leopold.

"Okay sweet heart." Leopold smiled and gave his wife a quick kiss.

"I'll bring you some soup up for lunch." Leopold told his wife.

"Is she okay ,dad." Mary Margaret asked a little worried.

"Yeah, she is just tired and exhausted from the trip," Leopold told his daughter.

"Umm Cora, would it be alright if the lessons can start at your house and you can do it here once or twice a week?" Leopold asked,

"Yeah sure that should be fine," Cora smiled,

"Okay thank you, and did you want to stay for dinner?" Leopold asked again,

"Uhh yeah sure, that should be fine," Cora grinned.

The girls went back to work, stealing kisses while Leopold wasn't looking and holding hands under the table.

"Lunch is ready girls!" Leopold smiled and brought them out a plate of chicken salad each. After they ate they went back to work.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off! It is my lady. Oh, it is my love. Oh, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses. I will answer it.— I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars As daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand That I might touch that cheek!" Cora started

"Ay me!" Mary replied.

"O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head, As is a wingèd messenger of heaven Unto the white, upturnèd, wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air." Cora responded with a small smile.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?, Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Mary read out the lines to Cora.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Cora replied. Eva came downstairs to check on the girls as Leopold had to quickly duck into work. That when she saw how close the girls really are-

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy, Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, Nor arm nor face, nor any other part, Belonging to a man. O be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose, By any other word would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes, Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself." Mary replied with a smile.

"Yay bravo! You got it!" Cora smiled and hugged Mary Margaret Eva couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the girls then she cleared her throat.

"Mum!" Mary Margaret said surprised.

"What are you doing down here aren't you meant to be resting?" Mary asked narrowing her eyes at her mother.

"Yes, I am. But I wanted to check up on you two, to see if you are alright,. Eva snapped.

"I honestly down know why you are learning Romeo and Juliet." Eva huffed.

"Don't you like Romeo and Juliet?" Cora asked.

"No, she likes MacBeath." Mary said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh really!, I love Hamlet" Cora said with bright eyes.

"Oh yeah, that one isn't too bad either I guess." Eva said shrugging.

"So how were the lessons while we were away?" Eva asked as she lend against the door frame her body a pale grey.

"Yeah they were good. I'm slowly getting the hang of maths, I still don't understand biology, history is just plain boring so I'm finding that hard to concentrate in, Art is going awesome I have to get some more paints and a canvas for my art assignment that Cora has given me, and last but not least music is going amazing! You know how much I love to sing and I am good at playing piano and guitar." Mary gushed at her mother, M&M smile was wide and her eyes bright,

"Sounds like it's going well then?" Eva said and turned to Cora

"Is she behaving?" Eva asked

"Yeah she has been apart from when she gets frustrated. But I guess we all get like that." Cora said shrugging.

"Hmm okay" Eva said she narrowed her eyes at the girls who have gotten closer while they have been talking

"Have I missed something while I was away?" Eva asked looking between them. Cora noticed how close they have gotten and put more space between her and Mary

"No, you haven't. We just have started to get along now that's all." Cora shrugged

"She is 16 and you are 25 you do know that." Eva said

"Yes Eva I know. She is 16 and she is a friend! You of all people should know I don't have very many." Cora replied when Mary Margaret heard that Cora called her a friend went back to looking at the script with a pained expression. Eva didn't notice it but Cora did.

"Okay, well I am going to lie back down. I'll come down later to check up on you again." Eva sighed and made her way back up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Mary, I am sorry I called you a friend. But I sometimes work for your mum and it would complicate things even further." Cora whispered and gave Mary a quick hug and kiss.

"Okay." Mary muttered

"Mary." Cora started

"Can we just get back to work." M&M snapped

"Umm yeah sure." Cora replied with a frown,

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo." Cora said

"What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, So stumblest on my counsel?" Mary Margaret replied with a soft smile.

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word." Cora answered

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words Of that tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?" Mary responded her smile getting that little bit bigger, Cora saw it and couldn't help but smile as well

"You are doing really well M&M keep it up." Cora reassured her. The two girls didn't notice Leopold walking in.

"Thanks, and it your turn." Mary smirked.

"Oh right." Cora laughed

"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike." Cora said with a smirk.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here." M&M reacted.

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me." Leopold responded both girls head snapped towards the voice.

"I did say this was my favourite play." Leopold smiled Cora and M&M couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, if I ruined it." Leopold replied with a grin obviously not sorry.

"Haha it's okay, I was going to end it there anyway" Cora smiled. Leopold smiled and just nodded his head and walked into the kitchen.

"What did you girls like for dinner." Leopold called out.

"Umm dad its only 12:45?"Mary frowned confused.

"I am aware the time dear. I just wanted to know to see if we have all the ingredients or if I need to go get some. Cora and Mary thought for a few seconds the girls looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Taco's!" they both said at the same time they all burst into laughter.

"Taco's it is" Leopold smiled.

"I have to duck to the store did you girls want to come or need anything?"

"Umm, can we go Cora? I could use a brake after that my brain hurts." Mary laughed.

"Yeah, that's fine." Cora smiled.

"Okay, ill just let your mother know." Leopold said and went upstairs.

"I am sorry." Cora said kissing her girlfriend.

"I'll make it up to you." Cora smiled and stepped back when she heard footsteps come closer. Mary just nodded her head.

"Ready girls?" Leo asked.

"Ready." they both replied.

"You really need to stop doing that, it's really creepy." Leopold laughed.

"Sorry." they said in sync.

"Really girls." Leo said shaking his head.

"Sorry dad." Mary giggled. Cora sat in the front set as she was the eldest.

"I still don't find it fair that she gets to sit in the front." Mary complained.

"Mary Margaret Jane Blanchard just get over it, it's just a seat" Leopold said frustratedly. Mary just sunk back into her seat with a huff and crossed her arms. They went into the shop got the stuff they need and got ice-cream for dessert it was 1:30 by the time they got home the girls went back to work and Leopold went to check on his wife.

"Can we stop yet? This is so boring." Mary complained. They were currently doing History LGBT history to be exact.

"I thought you might be interested in this." Cora huffed.

"How can I? It's so boring." Mary sulked.

"You don't care about how the gays were treated or how there were abused?"

"I do care obviously." Mary growled.

"Obviously not, if you are sitting complain and whining about have to learn about this," Cora growled back.

"I do fucking care alright?! You know I don't like history, it doesn't matter if it's lgbt or normal history I just can´t concentrate." Mary yelled.

"Girls!" Leopold yelled running into the dining room.

"What on earth is going on here?" Leo asked.

"I hate history and I find it boring and Cora started yelling at me!" Mary yelled.

"Don't yell at your father." Eva snapped.

"Oh do shut up mother." Mary snapped.

"Don't speak to me in that tone young lady!" Eva growled and walked towards her daughter.

"Or what you'll hit me again?" Mary challenged and Eva did just that a very hard slap across Mary Margaret face.

"Alright everyone calm down." Leopold said pulling Eva back a bit.

"Eva you go lay back down. Cora how about you come help me in the kitchen? And Mary you go for a walk." Leopold sighed. Everyone went their ways. By the time Mary Margaret got back it was 7:00.

"You missed dinner." Eva said for the lounge-room.

"It's in the fridge and the taco shells are in the oven." Leopold replied. Mary just ignored them and walked into the kitchen made her dinner and sat at the dining room table. Cora walked into the dining room to sit with Mary while she ate. She didn't say anything she just sat there. Once Mary Margaret finished eating and cleaned up after herself that's when Cora asked to speak with her privately.

"We will be in my room." Mary said to her parents before walking towards her room.

"Mary, I am sorry for yelling at you. Maybe we should have waited until tomorrow for that lesson." Cora sighed and laid on the bed next to Mary Margaret.

"I am sorry too." Mary whispered.

"It's okay." Cora murmured and turned to her side to look at Mary Margaret. She scooted closer and started to kiss M&M collar bone and then went up neck along her jaw bone until she got to her lips.

"That makes two things I owe you." Cora murmured into the kiss, Mary just hummed. Cora's hand was slowly making its way down M&M torso, she reached the top of her pant line about to slip her hand in, Cora was softly sucking and nibbling Mary's pulse point. Mary let out a soft moan, they heard the door handle start to open and Cora jumped of Mary and just causally on her back. It was Eva, both girls where flustered.

"Is everything okay up here?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine we talked and sorted everything out." Cora replied sitting up.

"Okay, well both your father and I have to duck into work for a little while. Cora do you mind staying behind and looking after Mary? I am aware that we left her alone for two weeks but it will be easier if you just stay here for the night?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Cora nodded.

"Okay, thanks. Night." Eva said and closed the door, the girls heard the door close and 2 separate cars go their own way. Cora flopped down.

"That was close." Cora breathed and then snuggled with Mary Margaret for a little while before she went into the guest bedroom to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 IS NOW HERE! Haha yes Cora and M&M are together Red Princess x)! I do not own OUAT! Over the next few chapter I will write who which person we will be talking about at the top. **

"That was close." Cora breathed and then snuggled with Mary Margaret for a little while before she went into the guest bedroom to go to bed.

The next morning Mary Margaret came running down the stairs and into the kitchen where Eva, Henry and Cora were all sitting

"It's my birthday tomorrow ill be 17!" Mary shouted happily

"Awesome, do you have any plans?" Cora asked

"Not doing any school work." Mary replied

"We shall see." Cora smirked

"Nope, not happing!" Mary smiled

"What did you want to do for you birthday, sweetheart?" Leopold asked

"Well can we go to Boston? And go shopping there isn't much to do in Storybrooke." Mary asked

"Shopping in Boston sure why not and we can stay there over night as well. Would you like to join us Cora?" Leopold asked

"I would love to. But I have this meeting I have to attend." Cora frowned

"Aww that sucks, maybe next time." Mary asked

"Yeah maybe next time." Cora smiled

"Well, I better get going I have to go to this meeting thing." Cora smiled

"Okay good luck." Mary smiled. Mary Margaret when and packed and got stuff reading for tomorrow while Cora went to her meeting.

POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

**Cora**

"Cora Mills?" Henry asked with a raised eye brow. Cora couldn't help but blush

"Umm yeah that's me." Cora said blushing and biting her lip

"I am Henry." Henry replied

"It's nice to meet you, Henry," Cora smiled

"What brings you here Cora?" Henry asked she was at the Rabbit Hole, where she was currently talking to the owner.

"Umm I am in need of a job?" Cora said

"Wait a second how old are you?" Cora blurted out,

"You only look 30!" Cora said with her eyes narrowed

"Oh I am. My brother Leopold is owner of this bar and he put in charge of this wee little bar." Henry shrugged.

"Oh wow." Cora said with a gasp

"Yeah, wow, and if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Henry asked with a raised eye brow

"I am 25, sir." Cora replied

"Oh only 5 years younger than me." Henry mused

"Oh I need to ask another question yes it is personal but it is very important, are you in a relationship, because if you are and your significant other comes in you are not allowed to serve them." Henry asked. Cora just stared for a few minutes

"No, I am not." Cora replied

"Good, welcome to the Rabbit Hole!" Henry smiled

"Awesome thank you! When can I start?" Cora asked

"Tonight 5:00pm-1:00am." Henry smiled

"Thanks! Is there a dress code?" Cora asked

"No, no dress code you can wear whatever you want." Henry smiled

"Thanks again! I shall see you tonight." Cora smiled and walked home she quickly rang the Blanchard house hold.

"_Hello Leopold speaking"_

"Leopold, it's me Cora"

"_Hello Cora, what can I do for you?" _

"Well, I just got a job down at the Rabbit hole and I won't know my roster until tonight after my first shift." Cora explained

"_The Rabbit Hole? My brother owns that place, and congrats. Okay, so once you find out your roster for the week just give us a call and we can work out Mary Margaret's schooling then," Leopold smiled _

"Okay thank you Leopold, I have to go now but I will see you whenever" Cora explained

"_Okay Cora and congrats again." Leopold smiled and hung up_.

Cora hung up the phone and cleaned up her house and did what she had to do until she had to go to work that afternoon.

POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPPOPOPOPOPOP

**Mary Margaret **

"Okay, I have everything packed!" Mary smiled and walked down stairs to have lunch

"What?" Mary asked her father who had a big grin on his face

"Cora just got a job at the Rabbits Hole!" Leopold smiled

"Isn't that were Uncle Henry works?" Mary asked

"It sure is." Leopold replied and handed Mary her lunch who frowned but at her lunch

"I am going to work on my art assignment." Mary told her parents when she was finished her lunch. She ran up into her room and shut her door, she grabbed her paints, crayons, a hair drier and a canvas.

She drew four different squares. In one square she use yellow, green, pink, orange, and bright purple, bright blue melted crayon and she drew and painted a happy face. In the second square she used black, grey, dark purple, dark blue, and dark green, melted crayon and painted a sad crying face, in the third square she used all different colour red crayons and she melted them and she drew and painted an angry face in the last square she used all different types of pink melted crayon and made a face with love heart as eyes. She left the painting that and went to clean up because it was dinner time. She had dinner had a shower and then went to bed, tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Wow this story is going really well thank you for all the reviews I hope you are loving this, this chapter is going to have a bit of smut in it ;) I do not own OUAT **

_She left the painting and went to clean up because it was dinner time. She had dinner had a shower and then went to bed, tomorrow was going to be a big day._

"MUM, DAD you have to wake up, it's my birthday and we have to go to Boston!" Mary yelled running down the stairs

"Mary, inside voice." Eva growled once Mary Margaret got into the kitchen.

"Sorry mum, but I'm just so excited I'm finally 17!" Mary grinned and did a small happy dance.

"Happy birthday Dear." Leopold smiled and hugged his daughter

"Thanks dad." Mary smiled

"Oh yeah, Happy birthday." Eva said with a wave of a hand

"And what would my 17 year old princess like for breakfast?" Leopold asked

"Can I have bacon pancakes please?" Mary asked with pleading eyes

"Sure." Leopold smiled and started getting the ingredients out. Mary quickly ran upstairs so she can get out of her PJ's and into a black dress. And grabbed her bag and flats when she got down stairs she heard her parents talking to someone, she put her bag by the door and made her way into the kitchen.

"Smells good, daddy." Mary smiled and sat down at the bar

"It is almost done." Leopold smiled as he put the last bacon pancake on Mary's plate

"Hey Mary." Cora smiled

"Oh, hey." Mary said with a tight smiled and started eating.

"So when are we leaving Papa?" Mary asked

"In about an hour?" Leopold said looking at his wife to confirm it

"Yes, in an hour." Eva said nodding her head

"I brought you a present." Cora said biting her lip, Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes at Cora and slowly took the present.

"Umm thank-you?" Mary said and then opened it

"Yeah, I got you a present because I couldn't come with you to Boston because of work." Cora said rambling. It was a necklace and it had a small bird on it

"It's beautiful!" Mary smiled and put it on right away

"I'm glad you like it." Cora said blushing

"Like it, Cora I love it" Mary smiled and pulled Cora into a hug. Eva cleared her throat the two girls pulled back and looked over at Eva who had her eyebrow raised.

"So I see you both have a really close 'Friendship'!" Eva airquoted

"Yeah, we sure do." Mary smiled as she finished her breakfast.

"Done!" Mary smiled

"Oh yeah Cora, I did my art assignment." Mary said running upstairs to collect it

"Oh wow M&M. It´s beautiful." Cora gushed

"Aww thanks." Mary smiled and bit her lip.

"Oh, look at the time. I have to run sorry I couldn't stay for longer. Happy Birthday, M&M have a nice day." Cora said hugged Mary Margaret and ran out the door.

"Ready sweetheart?" Leopold asked

"Yeah, I'm ready." Mary replied and the three got into the car and made their way Boston

POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

**The next day**

Mary Margaret came home with a whole lot of new clothes the next day. She got home, went up to her room put her stuff away and fell asleep. Eva and Leopold woke her up to have lunch and then she went back to sleep. Eva and Henry had to leave for the night as they had to go to an emergency out of town meeting. So they asked Cora if she doesn't mind watching Mary Margaret. Cora came over as soon as she could. They did a little bit of work and Cora made dinner.

"So?" Mary Margaret asked as she sat down at the dining room table when the dishes where done.

"I yet have to give you the rest of your birthday present." Cora smiled. Mary looked at her confused

"Stand!" Cora whispered and she did. Cora pushed M&M against the table crashing their lips together Cora lifted Mary onto the table.

"Cora!" Mary mumbled

"Shhh, I won't hurt you, do you trust me?" Cota whispered and this kissed her girlfriend again

"Yes." Mary Margaret mumbled and then pulled Cora into the kiss, Cora slowly took both hers and Mary Margaret's clothes of once both naked Cora kissed Mary's lips and then made her way along her jaw bone down her neck, stopping at the pulse point giving it a quick suck and then carried on down the collar bone, she gently grabbed one breast with her hand and her mouth on the other. Cora slowly made her way down Mary Margaret's body once she got Mary's wet core

"Are you ." Cora started

"Don't stop now!" Mary Margaret huffed out and that's all it took Cora licked sucked and nibbled on M&M clit, and she slowly entered a finger in her and once Mary got the hang and feel of the one Cora added the second finger. Cora started of slow and got faster and started to curl her fingers one last thrust and curl and Mary Margaret was climaxing. Cora kissed her way up Mary's body and gave Mary Margaret a quick kiss.

"How was that?" Cora smiled

"That was amazing!" Mary Margaret sighed.

"Want to go again? we can try using something?" Cora asked

"Not right now. Maybe soon I just want you to hold me." Mary breathed

"Okay, come on lets go to your room we can clean up later." Cora smiled. And helped Mary up to the room where they laid down for a little while just holding each other.

"Cora?" Mary whispered

"Yeah M&M?" Cora replied Mary Margaret opened her mouth and then closed it again

"Umm nothing don't worry." Mary said and snuggled deeper into Cora.


End file.
